


The Stupidest Thing

by PandoraMouse



Series: Give It Your All [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad things happen to Max, Bee - Freeform, F/M, Isabel is not ok, Spirit bees to be specific, bees are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a lot of stupid shit Maxwell Puckett had done, parkour itself was dangerous and stupid enough but now, with the supernatural and paranormal world open to him... The stupid shit increased by 38%. Wether it be smacking a giant terrifying monster in the face with a bat, spending the night waiting for a ghost to fall asleep, joining the activity club, getting his arm broken during hitball, the list could go on and on. </p><p>But this. This was stupidest damn thing Max had ever done in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stung

There's been a lot of stupid shit Maxwell Puckett had done, parkour itself was dangerous and stupid enough but now, with the supernatural and paranormal world open to him... The stupid shit increased by 38%. Wether it be smacking a giant terrifying monster in the face with a bat, spending the night waiting for a ghost to fall asleep, joining the activity club, getting his arm broken during hitball, the list could go on and on. 

But this. This was stupidest damn thing Max had ever done in his entire life.

It wasn't really him, ok it was but, the decision was not a fully conscious nor a well thought out one. It was something that didn't even cross his mind, rather it shot through it like a bullet with the barrel put straight to his head. BAM. And he knocked the spirit to the side (it's fine, Ed could handle it) and sprinted across the street. 

He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, really. That bee spirit was fast and strong and sure to hit no matter what and Max wasn't sure wether he was making a chance to divert it's attention, take the blow, push or pull Isabel out of the way, or half the damage. But none of that mattered because he for once, underestimated himself and managed to not only avoid the attack, but also to tackle Isabel hard enough so the it avoided the both of them. 

His cap was knocked off of his head and to god knows where. His body hurt and his hands felt bloody from scraping on the cement ground, not to mention he had the wind knocked out of him and his vision was a little blurry but he could see Isabel was fine if not in a similar state as him but at least not blasted to bits, which was good.

He was about to ask if she was ok, he thinks, but his thoughts were interrupted as something he could only describe as a sharp numbness shot through him. His vision cleared instantly as his eyes widened and he could see the horrified look on Isabel's face, which at first he didn't understand until the numbness wore off and he came to the startling realization that there was a giant bee stinger embedded in his back and possibly further. He opened his mouth, attempting to scream possibly but nothing came out. 

Instead, his arms felt wobbly and his head felt light and before any of the pain having a bee stringer digging into his back could have, Max's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

 

Isabel didn't scream, well she didn't physically scream. But her thought process was currently comprised of ONLY screaming and nothing else. She tried to shake Max awake but he. Wasn't. Waking. Up. It seemed that the bee spirit was similar to a normal bee in that once it stung you it was dead, only this time it AND the stinger disappeared, leaving way for blood to gush out of the hole it had put in Max's back. She wasn't completely aware of the world around her so she didn't notice Isaac trying to call some spirit for help or Mr. Spender freaking out or Ed stealing Mr. Spenders cellphone to call Dr. Zarei. All she was aware of was that Max was quickly going pale and he was like a dead weight and that his eyes wouldn't freaking open no matter now hard she shook him.

"Max! Max! Wake up you gotta wake up!" She managed to squeeze out the words from underneath her hyperventilating and shaking body. She didn't even realize how long she spent on the road, screaming at him to wake up because before she knew it, Max was being torn from her grip by a bunch of paramedics.


	2. Healing

He fell on top of a broken post, that's what Max had come up with when asked about his injury. They said, the doctors, that he was lucky to be alive, that if he had fallen even a little bit to the left, it would've hit his spine. Yeah, that was comforting. Sure, tell a kid that along with his dad and sister. The crushing hug was unappreciated and only made the pain in his back feel worse. He was stuck in the house for a week for rest, as to make sure he didn't open the stitching on his back.

It. Was. Hell. 

A boring Hell, there weren't even any spirits to beat the ever living out of, and if Max even TRIED to go downstairs, his dad would escort him down and would not leave until Max was back in his room. So his entire day mainly consisted of laying around feeling bored and annoyed. And regretting, lots and lots of regretting. And self scolding.

Why did you do that?! His mind would scream. You idiot you could've killed yourself! Did you even think? Now look at you! Are you happy with yourself?

Are you happy with yourself? That was the thing that got into his thoughts the most. Are you happy with yourself, are you proud of what you did, are you proud of yourself, do you regret it?

Did he? Did he regret what he did? 

He felt bitter, over the week, bitter and angry and regretful. It stewed in him even as he walked to school.

That was, until, he caught sight of Isabel in the hallway. She had just rounded the corner and he had only seen her for a split second.

All at once the bitterness melted away as a smile tugged onto his face as he decided that yes, it was worth it and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ships Maxbel, and this was supposed to be cute fluff but as you can see I fucked it up.


End file.
